Bienvenue au Campus McKinley
by Titaaa-X3
Summary: Une nouvelle année va commencer à McKinley. Des nouveaux élèves arrivent. Cette année sera très spéciale pour trois élèves en particulier. Ils croyaient avoir tout vu, mais l'arrivée de trois belles demoiselles va perturber les jeunes. Entre disputes, pleurs, amours, incompréhensions nos jeunes adolescents vont en voir de toutes les couleurs. Mike/Tina - Puck/Quinn - Blaine/Santana
1. Chapter 1

**Précisions**:

Brittany n'est pas lesbienne.  
Kurt est gay.  
Artie n'est pas en fauteuil roulant  
Emma & William sont mariés.

Brittany est en couple avec Sebastian.

Finn & Rachel sont ensemble.

Artie est en couple avec Sugar.

**Couples de la fiction**: Finn/Rachel - Puck/Quinn - Sebastian/Brittany - Blaine/Santana - Artie/Sugar - Emma/William - Mike/Tina

[Ces personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy]

* * *

Les élèves commençaient à arriver sur le campus, les groupes d'amis se sautaient dessus, les nouveaux regardaient autour d'eux en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider... La cour qui se trouvait devant l'entrée de l'établissement où se trouver les salles de classes commençait vraiment à se remplir.

D'ailleurs non loin de là, plus exactement à la gare, trois filles descendaient du train... Elles étaient toutes les trois très différentes mais paraissaient être vraiment proches, un sourire était scotché sur leurs visages. Une était asiatique, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et elle portait un maquillage très léger mais qui mettait son doux visage et son doux sourire en valeur, elle portait une jupe en jean clair et un chemisier noir au tissu léger. La deuxième était une belle blonde au sourire merveilleux, elle marchait la tête haute ce qui montrait qu'elle avait un coté superficiel, elle avait les yeux verts qui ressortaient beaucoup grâce à son maquillage foncé au niveau des yeux, elle portait un mini-short noir avec un petit débardeur jaune canari et des sandales noires. La troisième était une jeune latine, on le voyait bien grâce à sa couleur foncée qui rappelait très bien les gens d'Amérique du sud, elle avait les cheveux noirs qui étaient en queue de cheval haute, elle marchait elle aussi la tête haute, elle portait un short en jean foncé et un top blanc, elle regardait toutes les filles de haut en bas sans aucune gêne.

Après avoir prit le taxi à la sortie de la gare, les filles arrivèrent sur le campus de McKinley c'était la première fois qu'elles mettaient les pieds sur ce campus, elles avaient voulues changer d'air. Mais elles se sentaient un peu perdues...

**Jeune asiatique**: Hum... Il y a du monde.  
**Jeune blonde**: Ouais, je me sens vraiment perdue.  
**Jeune latine**: Bon les minettes, c'est pas que je n'aime pas vous entendre vous plaindre et tout ça mais là il serait temps de bouger nos beaux petits culs pour aller chercher les papiers, pour savoir dans quelle chambre on est et tout ce qu'il faut quoi !  
**Jeune blonde**: T'as raison Santana, il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher avant qu'il y est plus de monde ici.  
**Jeune asiatique**: Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent Sant' ! _rigole _  
**Santana**: Euh... Je t'emmerde Cohen-Chang !

Tina Cohen-Chang éclata de rire avec son amie, Quinn Fabray. Les deux jeunes filles adoraient mettre la belle latine hors d'elle, car Santana Lopez est bien connue pour son caractère impulsif et bien trempé, d'ailleurs celle-ci tourna le dos à ses amies en faisant une moue boudeuse et prit sa valise à roulettes et partit vers l'entrée, ses deux amies la suivirent toujours amusées.

Plus loin, dans le bâtiment où se trouvait les chambres des jeunes qui faisaient partis de McKinley, dans une de ces chambres justement se trouvait trois jeunes hommes aussi très différents mais une passion commune les liée depuis qu'ils sont tout petits ce qui les a rendus très proches.

Dans la chambre de ces trois jeunes hommes, la musique qui est leur passion régnait dans la pièce, un grand jeune homme asiatique dansait au milieu de la pièce sur le son qui sortait de la guitare d'un de ses amis qui était assit sur son lit et qui regardait l'autre jeune homme qui se trouvait à coté de lui et qui chantait. A eux trois, ils faisaient de leur chambre une véritable discothèque. Ces trois jeunes ont un talent incroyable, malgré qu'un d'eux ait un passé très difficile il possède un talent incroyable pour le chant ainsi que pour jouer de la guitare, son nom est Noah Puckerman mais il préfère qu'on le surnomme 'Puck' car ça fait plus 'Bad Boy'.

**Puck**: Et ben Mike, t'es vraiment un Mickael Jackson Junior en danse mec !  
**Mike**: _rigole_Je sais, je suis vraiment le boss des boss !

Mike Chang est chinois, il est issu d'une famille très riche et très respectée, mais contrairement à ses parents il ne se voit pas avocat, ingénieur ou autre... Il voit sa vie comme étant construite à partir de sa passion et son talent pour la danse. Le troisième jeune homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce était Blaine Anderson, il est toujours là pour ceux qui ont besoin de lui et son point fort est le chant, il a une voix magnifique et sa voix est très enviée tellement elle est unique. Blaine, Mike et Puck sont meilleurs amis, ils ont grandis ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

Les filles marchaient dans les couloirs de l'établissement où les cours avaient lieux, elles regardaient autour d'elles pour voir le visage des gens, l'ambiance qu'il y avait, les groupes qui étaient déjà formés depuis l'année précédente... Tina trouvait le lycée très accueillant, Quinn regardait si il y avait une fille plus belle qu'elle, Santana par contre regardait tous les jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir pour voir lequel serait le premier à passer par Santana Lopez, si vous voyez se que je veux dire.

**Santana**: Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser durant l'année _sourit en coin_.  
**Tina**: _lève les yeux au ciel_ S'il te plait Santana évite de faire tous que tu faisais l'année dernière !  
**Santana**: Et je faisais quoi l'année dernière ? _pose sa main sur sa hanche_.  
**Tina**: Tu ne veux, quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin ?

Santana allait répondre à Tina sauf qu'à ce moment-là Quinn, qui regardait le tableau où se trouvaient les clubs, les ateliers du lycée, se tourna vers ses deux amies.

**Quinn**: Regardez il y a un club de chant dans le lycée, ça a l'air pas mal ! On devrait peut-être s'inscrire...  
**Santana**: Ça a l'air un peu ringard quand même, je trouve !  
**Quinn**: _soupire_ Sant' on en a rien à faire que ce soit ringard, on pourra chanter sans que personne ne nous soûle !  
**Santana**: M'ouais... Je ne sais pas trop... J'hésite ! J'ai pas envie de paraître ringarde à peine je met les pieds dans ce campus !

Quinn et Tina ne répondirent pas à Santana, elles savaient très bien que l'apparence compte beaucoup pour elle et la réputation faut qu'elle soit au plus haut niveau mais néanmoins elles décidèrent de pas s'inscrire tout de suite à ce club.

Puck sortit de sa chambre pour aller faire un tour à la cafétéria du campus, il marchait sans vraiment regarder à quoi ressemblaient les nouveaux arrivants dans le campus, dans le fond il voulait juste savoir combien de nouvelles filles il y avait dans les 2émes années. Puck, Blaine et Mike sont arrivés il y a deux jours, de vacances ils ont eut le temps de s'installer et de reprendre un rythme normal seulement ils croient que cette année sera comme l'année précédente mais se trompent-ils ?

Puck alla vers la cafétéria, en passant devant le tableau d'inscription il vit une nouvelle feuille qui n'était pas là avant, et il remarqua que le chant et la danse étaient les éléments principaux de ce club... Noah Puckerman a une réputation de méchant dans le lycée, mais de séducteur aussi, l'année précédente il avait fait des siennes en couchant avec plusieurs jeunes filles, en dormant en classe, en se moquant des professeurs et autres... C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de s'inscrire il continua sa route en se disant que si il s'y inscrit sa réputation chute mais aussi les mecs qui font partis de l'équipe de football du lycée 'Les Titans' vont se moquer de lui et peut-être même essayer de le virer de l'équipe à cause de ça.

Santana et Tina attendaient Quinn devant les toilettes avec les valises, elles avaient déjà en main le numéro de leur appartement ainsi que de leur bâtiment, elles savaient aussi déjà quels étaient leurs cours durant la semaine et dans quelle classe elles étaient. Quand enfin la jeune Fabray sortit des toilettes, Santana ne put s'empêcher de commenter le temps qu'elle a passée dans les toilettes.

**Santana**: Enfin ! J'ai vraiment cru que t'étais tombée dans la cuvette ! Incroyable !  
**Quinn**: Ah parce que t'as compté combien de temps je suis resté dedans ?  
**Santana**: Non bien sur que...

Santana allait continuer sa phrase quand elle vit passer devant elle le beau Puckerman, elle resta bouche ouverte devant la beauté du jeune homme rebelle.

**Santana**: OH MY GOSH !  
**Tina**: Ne me dis pas que t'as déjà vue le mec que tu voulais te choper en premier ?

Quinn se tourna, car elle était dos aux gens qui passaient dans le couloir, quand elle vit Noah Puckerman elle rigola.

**Quinn**: Tu te moques de moi ? Tu veux te faire ce mec ?  
**Santana**: _ouvre grand les yeux_ Mais t'es complètement folle, chérie ! Il est canon et super super sexy ! Regarde moi ça !  
**Quinn**: Il a l'air de péter plus haut que son cul !  
**Santana**: Aaaaaaaaaaah t'es une tarée !  
**Tina**: _rigole_ Elle a ses goûts et toi les tiens.

Quinn regarda Puck encore une fois avant de prendre sa valise et de partir avec ses amies vers leur appartement, Santana avait carrément craqué pour la crête de Puck, contrairement à Quinn qui n'a rien trouvé d'attirant chez le Bad Boy, Tina elle n'a pas commenté, elle n'est pas du genre à aimer les beaux populaires.

Blaine et Mike allèrent retrouver Puck en début d'après-midi, les gens étaient déjà installer et les nouveaux ont réussi à se débrouiller parfois seuls parfois accompagnés, dans tous les cas ils sont installés et commences à connaître les autres élèves.

**Blaine**: Hey mec ! Tu fais quoi ici tout seul ?  
**Puck**: Je sais j'ai l'air d'un loser, mais j'avais besoin de prendre du plaisir en regardant les nouvelles meufs du campus en plus le premier qui me traite de loser je lui refais le portrait ! _sourit en coin_  
**Mike**: _rigole_ Et t'en as conclus quoi ? Il y a de belles nouvelles où c'est pas trop ça ?  
**Puck**: Franchement, bof hein !

Blaine sourit à Mike, amusé par l'attitude de son ami Puck mais en tournant la tête il croisa le regard d'une jeune fille belle et surtout latine, et oui il avait posé les yeux sur Santana, il la regardait attentivement... D'ailleurs elle le remarqua, elle le regarda, leva un sourcil et tourna la tête. Blaine ne comprit pas trop son attitude, il se dit que c'est encore une fille superficielle qui ne pense qu'à son maquillage. Il soupira discrètement, décidément il n'y avait que ça, Blaine était sortit avec une fille superficielle et celle-ci a joué avec lui comme si le jeune homme était un jouer qu'on prenait pour s'amuser que quand on en avait envie... Il se tourna vers Puck.

**Blaine**: Je crois que j'ai trouvé une fille qui pourrait te plaire. _montre la jeune latine en un signe de tête_.  
**Mike**: Euh... J'aime pas moi !  
**Puck**: Ouuuuh ! Je prend, je prend ! Sans problèmes !

Mike fit une grimace, il ne trouvait pas du tout Santana plaisante contraire, il l'a trouvé même repoussante avec son air supérieur, Blaine lui sourit à Puck mais dans le fond son coeur battait la chamade, il trouvait Santana magnifique, il ferait tout pour que son caractère soit aussi beau que son physique, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger sans connaître mais le regard qu'elle lui a lancé en disait long sur se qu'elle pensait sur lui, par contre il remarqua que la jeune Lopez faisait que regarder Puck...

Quinn et Tina rangeaient leurs affaires, la chambre qu'elles allaient occuper était super accueillante, il y avait trois lits les couleurs de la chambre était le beige et le marron clair, la fenêtre était vers la cour et le soleil tapait contre la vitre. Tina qui rangeait les affaires dans la salle de bain sortit de celle-ci et remarqua que Santana n'était plus dans la chambre.

**Tina**: Euh... Quinn ?  
**Quinn**: Oui ?  
**Tina**: Elle est partie ou Sant' ?  
**Quinn**: Je sais pas trop, elle m'a dit qu'elle rangerait ses affaires plus tard, qu'elle a besoin de bien connaître les lieux avant demain, enfin j'ai pas trop comprit.  
**Tina**: Ah... D'accord, je crois plutôt qu'elle est allée voir si elle voyait pas le mec avec sa crête !  
**Quinn**: _rigole_ Ouais je crois aussi que sa doit être ça.

Tina n'était pas une séductrice comme ses deux amies, elle était du genre réservée mais son physique asiatique et son doux visage étaient très souvent enviés par la plus part des jeunes filles. Pour une asiatique elle était très jolie, elle savait se mettre en avant dans sa façon de se vêtir et de se maquiller. Elle adorait Santana et Quinn mais parfois elle trouvait l'attitude de celles-ci vraiment déplacée.

Santana était appuyée contre le bar de la cafétéria, elle regardait Puck en souriant et en sirotant son verre de coca, celui-ci qui savait déjà très bien se qu'elle voulait faisait de-même... Blaine, lui décida de retourner dans la chambre, en y allant il croisa Finn Hudson un ami aussi de longue date qu'il a connu en primaire, il lui sourit et s'approcha de lui. Finn a toujours était là pour Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine et Finn sont allés dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient, car oui Finn est logé aussi dans la chambre de Mike, Puck et Blaine. Blaine semblait vraiment ailleurs, Finn le remarqua.

**Finn**: Blaine ?

Blaine ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas entendu son ami l'appeler.

**Finn**: Oh Blaine ! Je te parle.  
**Blaine**: Hein ? Oh pardon Finn, j'étais ailleurs.  
**Finn**: _petit rire_ Sans blague ?  
**Blaine**: _sourit, amusé_ Je t'assure.

Finn s'approcha de Blaine et s'assit à coté de lui.

**Finn**: T'es sûr que ça va ?  
**Blaine**: Je veux pas en parler Finn, je suis désolé.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un regard vers Finn, seulement Finn connaissait très bien Blaine et il savait que quand le jeune homme était dans cet état ça avait à voir avec son ex... Il soupira et prit son portable pour appeler sa petite-amie.

Vers 19h00 Tina sortit de sa chambre pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau et un jus d'orange à la cafétéria du campus pour le dîner, en sortant du bâtiment quelqu'un lui rentra dedans la jeune asiatique légère comme elle était, tomba au sol sur les fesses. Le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé, se mit à sa hauteur.

**Jeune homme**: Oh pardon ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ? Pardon, franchement, je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention, j'étais dans la lune...

Tina leva la tête et croisa le regard de Mike, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi beau... Elle remarqua qu'il attendait qu'elle lui réponde.

**Tina**: Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. _se relève_ Au revoir !

Tina partit à pas rapides vers la sortie du bâtiment sans se retourner, elle se sentait gênée et honteuse d'être tombée devant tout le monde dés le premier jour, Tina était très timide, elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur elle (encore moins de cette manière) et en plus le fait qu'un aussi beau jeune homme lui donne un peu d'attention l'a fait se sentir importante pendant quelques minutes... Mais Tina avait remarqué qu'il portait un de ces gilets de l'équipe de football du lycée, elle s'est tout de suite dit qu'il ne fallait pas se créer d'illusions, le beau jeune homme ne posera jamais les yeux sur la petite nouvelle timide... Et puis de toute façon elle n'aimait pas les populaires, contrairement à ses amies, ceux qui se croyaient supérieur aux autres parce qu'ils font partis de l'équipe de foot. Enfin... C'est ce qu'elle se disait pour oublier le plus vite possible le visage attirant de Mike Chang.

Mike regardait la jeune fille partir, il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi jolie sur le campus et surtout aussi naturelle... Oui, parce que parfois quand une situation comme ça arrive c'est parce que les filles ont fait exprès de lui rentrer dedans. Il était étonnée de la soudaine réaction de Tina il n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi quand elle l'a regardé elle a rapidement voulue partir, d'habitude les filles s'attardent sur lui et font un cinéma énorme pour qu'il reste au prés d'elles le plus longtemps possible.

Santana attendait que Puck se décide à venir la voir, mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas avoir envie de prendre l'initiative d'aller la voir en premier, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Tina arriva dans la cafétéria et remarqua que son amie était là, après avoir acheté les deux bouteilles elle s'approcha d'elle.

**Tina**: Hey Santana ! Quinn prépare le dîner, tu viens ?  
**Santana**: Je vais rester un peu encore.

Tina se tourna pour regarder dans la direction que son amie regardait, elle vit le beau mec à crête, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**Tina**: T'as toute l'année pour le séduire !  
**Santana**: Non mais il se décide pas à venir me voir ce mec !  
**Tina**: Peut-être qu'il veut que se soit toi à aller le voir _rigole_.  
**Santana**: Ouais mais non il rêve !  
**Tina**: _éclate de rire_ Allez viens Lopez !  
**Santana**: Tout de suite Cohen-Chang, pas envie qu'il croit que je vais m'attarder sur lui et que je vais me jeter dans ses filets ! Ah non ! Ça jamais ! Je suis Santana Lopez voyons !

Tina rigolait beaucoup de l'attitude de son amie, elle la traîna hors de la cafétéria, elles rentrèrent toutes les deux rejoindre Quinn dans la chambre.

Aujourd'hui les garçons préparaient une petite soirée dans leur appartement avec leurs amis qui ne sont arrivés qu'aujourd'hui. Dans la pièce se trouvaient Artie Abrams et sa petite-amie Sugar Motta, Sam Evans, Brittany et son petit-ami Sébastian Smythe qui lui ne fait pas partit de McKinley, Rachel Berry la petite-amie de Finn et bien sur nos quatre occupants de la chambre.

**Puck**: Aah ! Smythe t'as enfin avoué tes sentiments à notre petite blonde écervelée _rigole_ !  
**Sébastian**: Comme tu peux le voir Puckerman, moi au moins j'aime quelqu'un contrairement à toi, mec !  
**Mike**: Commencez pas les gars.  
**Brittany**: Mais attendez un peu, _pointe du doigt Puck_ c'est qui la blonde écervelée ?

Tous les garçons sauf Puck ricanaient en regardant leur ami qui se trouvait dans une mauvaise situation, avec Brittany faut toujours savoir utiliser les bons mots au bon moment.

**Puck**: Hum... Je parlais de... la femme qui qui qui... sert les plateaux au self ! Ouais voilà _sourit_ !  
**Brittany**: _se tourne vers Sébastian_ Tu me trompes déjà ? _ouvre grand les yeux_ en plus avec la grosse bouboule ?  
**Sébastian**: La grosse quoi ? Hein ? Mais je connais pas cette femme moi, et puis non non je te trompe pas ! _regarde Puck_ Sors moi de cette merde, crétin !  
**Puck**: Non non Britt', t'as pas compris...  
**Brittany**: Tu me traites d'imbécile ?  
**Puck**: Mais non... Aidez-moi...  
**Rachel**: Brittany il parlait de toi mais quand il a dit 'blonde écervelée' c'est comme si il disait 'belle blonde', tu vois ? Un petit surnom quoi.

La conversation continua comme ça jusqu'à l'arrivée des pizzas, Brittany ne comprenait pas pourquoi Puck l'avait surnommé ainsi et pour le moment elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer, la soirée risque d'être mouvementée.

Dans la chambre des filles, la musique régnait pendant que Quinn finissait de préparer le repas, que Santana et Tina mettaient la table, les trois jeunes filles chantaient Wannabe des Spice Girls.

**Santana** : _sourit_ Hahahaha...

**Tina** :_ chante, se met sur une chaise_ Yo I'll tell you what I want what I really really want...

**Santana** : _continue_ So tell me what you want what you really really want...

**Tina** : _continue_ I'll tell you what I want what a really really want... So tell me what you want what you really really want !

**Santana/Quinn **: _ensemble_ _en sautant_ I wanna Huh, I wanna Huh, I wanna Huh, I wanna Huh, I wanna really really really wanna zig a zig ah !

**Tina** : _descend de la chaise et s'approche de ses amies, continue_ If you want my future forget my past...

**Quinn** : _sourit, continue_ If you wanna get with me, better make it fast...

**Santana **: _continue_ Now don't go wasting, my precious time !

**Quinn** : _continue_ Get your act together, we could be just fine !

Le son de la chaîne hi-fi faisait trembler les murs de l'appartement. Elles dansaient, se mettaient sur les chaises, riaient, bougeaient, sautaient, elles s'amusaient beaucoup en chantant cette chanson. Elles ne pensaient même pas à si elles faisaient beaucoup de bruit ou pas, elles ne pensaient qu'à leur monde où la musique et la danse sont reines !

Les trois jeunes filles adoraient chanter, c'était leur passion elles aimaient aussi beaucoup danser, d'ailleurs pendant le refrain de la musique elle faisait une petite chorégraphie en plein milieu de la pièce. Quand on regarde les trois jeunes filles chanter on voit à quel point la musique est importante dans la vie de chacune d'elles, un sourire illuminait leurs visages. Elles chantent ensemble depuis toujours et elles sont pas prêtes à lâcher cette passion mais pour le moment elles ne montrent pas leur talent au monde, elles préfèrent chanter seules dans leur chambre. Tina oubliait sa timidité, Quinn oubliait son coté superficielle, et Santana se sentait vivre quand elle chantait elle se sentait différente, elle ne se voyait plus comme supérieur à tout le monde et en colère contre tout.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil était couché, les couloirs du campus déserts, les volets fermés... Tous les étudiants étaient dans leur chambre respective sauf quelques uns qui passaient une soirée tranquille avant la reprise des cours qui est le lendemain.

Il était 22h00 Quinn, Santana et Tina sont devant la télé. Elles entendaient beaucoup de bruit dans la chambre d'à coté, ce qui agaçait fortement Santana et Quinn.

**Santana**: Non mais je rêve quoi ! Demain il y a cours et eux ils foutent la musique aussi forte ! Ils veulent que je les éclate tous ?  
**Tina**: C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, ils passent un bon moment avant la rentrée, c'est pas un crime.  
**Quinn**: Tina t'es vraiment trop gentille, il est 22h00 ils n'ont pas à nous faire chier avec leur musique.  
**Santana**: Si ça continue, je vais débarquer à leur petite soirée !  
**Tina**: Non... Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ?  
**Santana**: Bien sur que si !  
**Quinn**: Bien sur que si qu'elle va le faire et j'y vais avec elle.

Tina se tut et laissa ses amies se plaindre pendant toute la soirée. A l'heure du couché, la musique continuait se qui énervait fortement la jeune blonde et la latine. Les trois jeunes étudiantes étaient couchées.

**Quinn**: Je vais exploser !  
**Santana**: Bon là ça commence vraiment à me gaver !

Santana se leva de son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle s'approcha de la chambre d'ou venait le son et frappa. Quinn et Tina la suivirent.

Mike et Brittany dansaient en plein milieux de la pièce, ils s'entendaient très bien, la danse les liés. Ils avaient tous les deux un grand talent en danse, les autres les regardaient en buvant et en parlant à droite et à gauche. Puck était presque sur le point de s'endormir, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte comme une furie ! Il leva un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Blaine qui alla ouvrir. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit devant lui la jeune latine en nuisette, apparemment très en colère. D'ailleurs elle ne le laissa même pas dire un mot, elle entra dans la chambre.

**Santana**: Alors écoutez-moi tous, il y en a qui ont cours demain et qui ne veulent pas aller en cours avec des grosses poches sous les yeux parce qu'une bande de bouffons a décidée de faire une soirée la veille de la rentrée !  
**Blaine**: On s'excuse, on va mettre moins fort...  
**Quinn**: Il n'y a pas de moins fort, vous arrêtez tout court !

Puck regardait Quinn toujours avec le sourcil levé, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, il avait tellement d'alcool dans le sang qu'il savait à peine qui était devant lui.

**Finn**: _s'approche des filles_ Vous inquiétez pas, on va se calmer et on va vous laisser dormir.  
**Rachel**: Oui, on a pas voulus déranger.  
**Santana**: Beh heureusement ! Parce que si en plus vous l'auriez voulus j'aurais fait un scandale et la prochaine fois je le fais même si c'était pas voulus, je vous préviens ! Bon sur ce, je m'éclipse !

Les trois filles sortirent de la chambre des garçons. Mike n'avait pas lâcher Tina des yeux, celle-ci l'avait remarqué c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais levé la tête du sol... Elle avait un peu honte de la situation mais bon, c'était Santana, elle devrait avoir l'habitude mais à peine elle a croisé le regard de Mike elle c'est rappelée de ce qui c'est passé dans le couloir...

**Sébastian**: Mais c'est qui ces filles ?  
**Blaine**: _ferme la porte et éteint la musique_ Les filles de la chambre d'en face. Elles sont nouvelles ici.  
**Sébastian**: _grimace_ Ah ouais ! Pas très aimables la blonde et la bronzée, l'asiatique je sais pas, on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de parler.  
**Artie**: _à coté de Sugar_ Ne juges pas sans connaître, Sébastian.  
**Sam**: C'est vrai, s'il faut elles sont vraiment cool.  
**Rachel**: Oui, et l'asiatique comme tu dis s'il faut elle ne voulait tout simplement pas être là et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne parlait pas.  
**Sébastian**: Oh cava ! On ne peut vraiment rien commenter avec vous.

Les jeunes gens mirent vite fin à la conversation, il y avait un long silence dans la pièce quand des ronflements prirent le dessus sur ce silence, tout le monde se tourna vers Noah... En effet, c'était lui qui c'était endormi pendant que ses amis parlaient de ce qui venait de se passer avec les voisines.

Le lendemain, les filles se levèrent à 6h45 pour pouvoir commencer une bonne journée, et pour se préparer. Après avoir était voir leurs voisins, elles n'avaient plus entendues un seul bruit.

**Quinn**: Ils t'ont écoutés apparemment hier, Santana. _rigole_  
**Santana**: Ils avaient pas le choix de toute façon.  
**Quinn**: T'as remarqué que c'était la chambre du mec à crête ?  
**Santana**: Ouais, _sourit en coin _ je me voyais déjà sur son lit.  
**Tina**: Oh pitié ! Je mange !

Santana et Quinn éclatèrent de rire. Après le petit-déj' les filles sortirent de leur appartement et partir donc en direction du bâtiment ou avait lieu les cours.

Blaine et Mike étaient déjà en train de déjeuner alors que le jeune Puckerman était encore dans la salle de bain à essayer d'enlever les traces de la soirée passée, qui a était pour lui très arrosée.

**Blaine**: Ce mec n'arrive pas à passer une soirée sans boire un peu trop. Et il est où Finn ?  
**Mike**: Finn est partit pour pouvoir être avec Rachel avant les cours et au sujet de Noah, franchement tu le savais pas ?  
**Blaine**: Bien sûr que je le savais, tu crois que c'est une première nouvelle pour moi ?  
**Mike**: _rigole_ Ouais ben c'est Puck quoi...  
**Puck**: _sort de la salle de bain_ Ça parle de moi ?  
**Blaine**: Hum... Tu te prends pour le centre du monde Puckerman ?  
**Puck**: Franchement ? Ouais !

Mike éclata de rire à la réponse de son ami, Blaine soupira amusé. Il ne changera jamais ce Noah.

Les premiers cours avaient commencer, chaque classe était dans une salle avec leur professeur principal. Santana et Quinn se trouvaient dans la même classe, malheureusement Tina n'a pas eut la même chance elle est tombée sur des camarades qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, d'un côté à part Santana et Quinn il n'y a personne dans cette école que la jeune asiatique connait.

Le professeur principal de Santana et Quinn était un petit vieux, ridé, avec des petits yeux marrons et de grosses sourcils épaisses poivre et sel. Tout le profil d'un professeur de maths, malheureusement c'est le cas, c'est aussi leur professeur de maths.

**Quinn**: Mais c'est quoi cette tête de psychopathe qu'il a le prof ?

Santana éclata de rire à la question de son amie, le professeur qui vit les deux jeunes filles riant au fond de la classe intervient.

: Mesdemoiselles je vous pris de vous calmer, tout de suite, on est dans une salle de classe et dans une salle de classe le silence est roi normalement.  
**Santana**: _marmonne_ Oui c'est ça oui, et puis quoi encore !  
: Un problème mademoiselle... ?  
**Santana**: Lopez, monsieur, Santana Lopez !  
: Content de le savoir, mademoiselle Lopez, maintenant que je connais votre nom je vous prierais de bien vouloir changer de place. Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous mettre à coter de votre amie.

Santana allait répondre au professeur mais Quinn lui fit signe de se taire, la jeune latine qui détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres écouta son amie, se tut et pour une fois fit se qu'un professeur lui ordonnait de faire.

Blaine assista à toute la scène de Santana, en effet le jeune Anderson se retrouvait dans la classe de miss Lopez et miss Fabray ainsi que Finn. Il n'aimait pas voir des gens répondre de manière insolente aux professeurs sans raison, il soupira face à l'attitude de cette jeune fille qui malgré son caractère ne laissa pas le jeune homme indifférent, sauf que Blaine savait très bien comment elle le voyait, il savait très bien que pour elle il n'était pas le beau grand sportif, tombeur avec toutes les jeunes filles à ses pieds, mais il s'en fichait. Blaine ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il a vécu il y a deux ans...

**Finn**: Blaine tu pourrais me dire ce que t'as en ce moment ?  
**Blaine**: Cette fille... _regarde Santana_ elle est exactement comme Mia...  
**Finn**: _soupire_Blaine, oublies Mia ! Tu sais parfois il y a des gens qui sont comme Mia à cause de certains problèmes qu'ils ont eu dans leurs vies, il ne faut pas que tu fuis à chaque fois qu'une fille te parait ressembler à cette imbécile de Mia Swier.

Blaine ne disait pas un mot, il continuait juste de regarder Santana avec un regard triste. Finn soupira encore une fois et baissa les yeux.


End file.
